narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zf6hellion
Remove Blaze Release from Tenka, it's an Mangekyo Sharingan-only technique--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Remove it, I don't care if you didn't explain it. Blaze Release is an advanced form of Amaterasu and there is NO way your character can have it. While this is a Fanon wiki, following logic is still mandatory.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: No, there is no explanation in this world that allows you to have Blaze Release. Stop arguing this, Remove it or I delete it.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Few things. I'm an Admin, I don't need to care for you opinion, I must make sure the Rules are followed. Second off, Kishimoto laid out facts as to what Blaze Release entails. It was only usable in the form of manipulating the flames of Amaterasu as shown with Sasuke. Until further notice, that is all it can do and all it will do. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I know the article you are talking about and even before it's creation I was aware of it. Seen on the Getsueikirite Clan's Trivia, he gave an explanation in comparison to the Kekkei Tōta of his clan in relation to the Kekkei Tōta of Ōnoki. The Kekkei Genkai he uses; Ice Release, Wood Release, etc. are comprised of the chakra nature's of his clan's major Kekkei Genkai which he compares to Ōnoki's own family. Ōnoki having the Dust Release; which is comprised of Fire, Wind and Earth could have possibly stemmed through his grandaughter's usage of the Lava Release which is comprised of Fire and Earth. This logic can be used for what Ten Tailed Fox did with his clan, having the overall major Kekkei Genkai comprised of either; Water, Earth, Fire, Wind which expanded as the clan grew and broke off into subsections allowing Ice and Wood. Also, with latest chapters; it is proven even with Magnetism and Lava that some Kekkei Genkai could be used by people without any physical relationship. So yes, In this case I allow it because he gave a detailed reasoning and a background with logic.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd be delighted to help you, I find it very awseome of new users who request help as it shows they do not "fear" Adminship and aren't trying to stay secluded to their own little world. I can start you off with this, if you'd like. *'Flame Release' (火遁, Hiton): It could be an advanced form of Fire Release, comprised of uncontrollable flames with very chaotic properties. Highly uncontrollable maybe? *'Heat Release' (熱気, Nekkiton): An advanced form of Fire Release with attributes around releasing Heat Waves in the form of a skin-burning gas or maybe the power to burn objects through touch. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know a good translation for "Inferno" to be honest.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well try this one: Inferno Release (猛火遁, Mōkaton): An advanced form of centered around the manifestation of highly uncontrollable flames, unlike that of the norm of Fire Release. Capable of manifesting these powerful flames through the mouth or from thought, the flames of the Inferno Release have proven to be quite destructive and are capable of searing the bone right through the flesh of the human body. It is also possible to manifest this advanced nature through other forms, namely physical contact, allowing one to burn their opponents through touch. Re:Sign Cancer Ask Ten Tailed Fox about that, that is his forte.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask him. Thanks. Zf6hellion 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Np, Happy Editing--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Go for it--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 17:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Character I just wanted to know how you created Haigo Hyuga's image? Did you use a website (if so, can you tell me) or did you find on Google Images? Thanks!--Davidchola2 21:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2